


It's Christms Time.

by bexterhulkface



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexterhulkface/pseuds/bexterhulkface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes shopping for Michael's gifts.</p><p>((I'm not sure if I like this so may get removed))</p><p>WC: 259</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christms Time.

"It's perfect", Gavin exhales as he reaches back to find the right size of the jumper and throws it in his basket with the other items as he carries on looking through the selection of clothes. Once he's done he heads for the 4th checkout that day and he wasn't even half way through the list he has. "Christmas shopping is hard", he jokes with the checkout lady.

Trudging up the apartment block stairs was just as worse as his day out but as soon as he got the from door open it was fine because he was faced with his little Michael swamped in blankets, asleep on the living room sofa and an old Christmas movie playing on the tv. He couldn't help but let out an audible "aww". He rushed to their bedroom quick though, didn't want him seeing the selection of gifts he has bought. Once he was sure everything was hidden, he walked back through to Michael, he reached forward for the remote and switched off the television. The change in background sound must have woken Michael because he stirred a little and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to his surroundings. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you love", Gavin whispered. Michael smiled, "Don't worry Gav, just come sit", he said while moving blankets, making room for him. Gavin was happy to comply and immediately sat down and pulled Michael into him. "I'm all shopped out, Michael. I don't think I could move another inch before falling down. Fancy making us a cuppa?" Gavin giggled.


End file.
